


How it began.

by GG_GoddammitGabriel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, NOFIN BUT OCS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_GoddammitGabriel/pseuds/GG_GoddammitGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a story between Kaneki's mom and Dad.<br/>Kanekis dad: Kamashiro Naruse<br/>Mom: Hana Yuuki.<br/>This is the story of how they met.<br/>Kamashiro Naruse is a Ghoul also known as the JD.<br/>Hana Yuuki is a first class investogator at the CCG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it began.

This story takes place in the 5th ward.  
Long ago, The ghoul who ruled this place was an ss rated ghoul, People would often call him JD, Hence to this ghouls unique hunting method. The ccg called him JD, As a shortcut of Jefrey Dahmer. This ghoul was a cannibal, Which not many had seen at the time. This ghouls name was, Kamashiro Naruse. Black Hair, Blue eyes, And a tall handsome man.  
"Naruse san, Someones at the phone."  
"There is? Who?." Naruse said, Sitting in his hideout, It wasn't unusual fur people to call him, But today of all times?.  
"Yes. Naruse speaking." He said, Taking the phone from the ghoul.  
"The ccg is on the move. If you wanna meet and talk, Then now would be a good idea." A man on the other line said. Naruse put the phone back down, And stood up looking fur his mask, Just in case. His mask was a brownish red looking mask, Holes fur the eyes and the mouth was like a shark one, He didn't like most designs on the masks he tried to make, So a friend of his kid offered to make one, And wow a good job. Naruse met up with the caller in the 20th ward, Knowing that it'll be safer there than in the 7th one, Because of those rich ghouls creating havoc at night there. Who stood befur him was a slim brown haired male, Wearing a white coat.  
"Naruse, Great you came just in time." The man walked over to Naruse.  
"What is it then, Kanou? What happened?"  
"Its aogiri, They're planning somefin. And the Ccg seams to be the target."  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"Spy. The ccg has a couple of top investigators." Kanou handed Naruse a paper, Naruse took a look at it, It contained the names of top ccg members.  
"Good luck." Kanou said as he turned around, Making Naruse stand there looking through the list.  
The next day, Naruse wore normal clothing and was sitting at a cafe, When a young waitress came up to him, Her beautiful black hair and glasses shining in the sun light. Yet, Her beauty was recognizable, First class investigator, Hana Yuuki.  
" Just a cup of coffee. Thanks." He said, Befur she even got to ask, She looked surprised the. Smiled a d noted it down on her notebook, She then tended to walk away, Only to walk into the doorframe.  
Naruse rose from his seat and went over to Yuuki, Picking her up.  
"Are you alright??" He asked.  
"Haha.. I'm fine, I'm sorry sir, I'm a bit clumsy" She said, Taking Naruse's hand.  
"Naruse, Names Naruse." He said, Smiling. Making her blush a bit but smiling as whale.  
"I'm Yuuki." She said, Going inside.  
Naruse returned to his seat, Picked up a book and returned to read.  
A good five minuets later Yuuki came out, Coffee in hand both to him and one to her. She sat down beside him, But he was too caught up in his book to notice.  
"Naruse -Kun?" She said, Making him look up from his book, Noticing her and the coffee.  
"Oh i'm sorry, I was reading. Also are you shore its alright you sit here?. Don' t you have work?"  
"Heh i could sea that. And don't worry, I'm on brake." She said, Taking a sip of her coffee.  
Naruse took a sip of his coffee, It was delicious.  
Naruse soon learned the days she worked, And of course stopped by them all. Bringing a book every time, she would also use her brakes sitting with her. He must admit, He really started to enjoy her company.  
"Uhm.. Naruse.. Can i ask you somefin?.." She said, Naruse looking at her, Sipping at his iced coffee.  
"This saturday uhm.. Do You wanna go to the aquarium with me..?." She asked.  
"Shore...?" He said, A little nervous but it would be fine he figured.  
"Great! Meet you here at 1 pm!" She said, Storming inside the cafe, Red as a balloon.  
That Saturday he chose to dress in a black roll up sleeve with a pair of monochrome pants.  
"Naruse~!" Naruse turned around to sea Yuuki in a light green summer dress, With a white top beneath it and orange shoes.  
"Ready to go?" She asked cheerfully. Taking his arm, Pulling him along.  
They saw everyfin, To the whales and sharks. When the day was over, Naruse walked her home.  
Thanks fur doing this. It was a great day. She said, As she kissed him , Her lips soft and gentle upon his.  
"Good night!" She said running into her house.  
Naruse was standing still, Blushing.  
"This can't go well..." He said as he touched his lips.  
They started dating. Yuuki asked him the next day, And Naruse was starting to feel somefin fur her.  
0000000000000  
It had been six mothns. They lived together, But they both had secrets. Naruse being a ghoul snuck out now and then, Yuuki being ccg would work a lot.  
But of course, Yuuki did not know about Naruse.  
One night Naruse had gone out, Yuuki wanst home either. Naruse just needed to eat, Thats all.  
While walking around, Looking fur food, Naruse was tackled.  
"Who are you?!" Naruse said, Knowing this was a ghoul.  
"Haahahah! Does that matter? I know who you are! You're JD!." The female ghoul said.  
"Let him go!" A third voice was heard.  
"Crap! The ccg!"  
"Yuuki..." The ghoul jumped off, Going to attack Yuuki who stood, Quinqe out, Bikaku it seemed.  
The ghoul knocked her down, Upon her.  
"Oh no. You don't... Sorry Yuuki.." He said, Kagune out of hid back, He was a rinkaku.  
The ghoul was picked up by his Kagune, And Naruse attacked, Killing and eating the ghoul.  
He stood away from the ghoul looking behind him to sea if Yuuki was alright.  
"N...Naruse... You...You're JD..." She said, running over to him, hugging him crying.  
"Yuuki?" He asked, Looking down on her.  
"its alright... It must have been hard on you.."  
"Lets... Lets just go home.. Theres somefin i wanna do..." Yuuki said, Blushing a bit, And of course, Naruse knew what she had planned.  
00000000  
Naruse had started working two months after the night Yuuki and him became one, He wanted to make her happy. He worked at a library, Causing him to get books with him home now and then.  
"Kamashiro san, Theres a phone call fur you" The old librarian said, Holding an old red phone from the wall.  
"Yes, Kamashiro speaking."  
"Naruse? I have somefin very important to tell you" she said.  
"What is it? Somefin wrong?"  
"...I'm pregnant.." She said, Causing Naruse to drop the phone. He hurried home.  
"Yuuki?" He said, He found her in the bathroom vomiting.  
"Yuuki, Are you alright?!" He asked, Hurrying down upon her.  
"I don't wanna loose the child but.. Is this even possible?."  
"I don't know.. We just gonna have top hope.." He said, Hugging her.  
The months went on peacefully, Naruse worked a lot more now.  
The birth went fine, The child had black hair, And a gray eye but... The other eye was...  
"Im keeping him" Yuuki said, Holding the baby.  
"What do you wanna call him then..?"  
"Ken..."  
"I like that..."  
The years went on normally, Ken would get food from his father, And Yuuki continued working with the ccg.  
That is till four years later.  
Naruse was caught while getting food. Yuuki was with Mado.  
"What do we have here? JD?" He said, Smirking.  
Naruse looked at Yuuki, His Kagune out of his back, He knocked Mado to the ground, Him blacking out.  
"Yuuki... Please listen.. Run Away, I have an idea.. Here take this.. Its the phone number on a doctor i know, Ask him to do me one last favor.. Its fur Ken and You... Ask him to take away his Kakuhou and plant it into a ghoul created by me and a female ghouls DNA... But change both your names.. And you need to leave the CCG.. I'll help you but, I have to bite you... And make Your coat bloody.. That way they'll think i've eaten you and you can get away.."  
"But... What about you?!"  
"I be fine.. Just.. Go"  
The two shared one last kiss, And Naruse bit Yuuki. She ran.  
He then planted everyfin, The coat, The blood. And readied himself fur one last battle.  
"You bastard... JD... You would make a fine quinqe.."  
0000  
"Are you Kano?"  
"Yes, That would be me. Did you bring the boy?."  
"Ken, come here.."  
"Whats your names?."  
"...Kaneki"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fur reading guys! Remember this is not canon (it would be cool if it was though).


End file.
